Leapladdin
Cast *Aladdin - Leap (LeapFrog) *Princess Jasmine - Lily (LeapFrog) *Genie - Snagglepuss (Lilo & Stitch) *Jafar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Iago - Parappa the Rapper *Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Sultan - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Magic Carpet - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Rajah - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The Cave of Wonders - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Razoul - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Razoul's Guards - The Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) *The Peddler - Winnie the Pooh *Gazeem the Thief - Chula the Tarantula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Prince Achmed - Quick Draw McGraw *Omar the Melon Seller - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Elephant Abu - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Old Jafar - Pete (Disney) *Snake Jafar - The Hydra (Hercules) *Genie Jafar - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) Scenes *Leapladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Leapladdin Part 2 - Leap on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Leapladdin Part 3 - Leap Fights with Prince Quick Draw McGraw/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Leapladdin Part 4 - Princess Lily's Dream *Leapladdin Part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Guru Ant's Conversation/Lily Runs Away *Leapladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Cat R. Waul's Evil Plan *Leapladdin Part 7 - Leap Arrested (Part 1) *Leapladdin Part 8 - Leap Arrested (Part 2) *Leapladdin Part 9 - Leap Escapes with a Cat *Leapladdin Part 10 - The Dinosaur of Wonders (Part 1) *Leapladdin Part 11 - The Dinosaur of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Leapladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Snagglepuss (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Leapladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Snagglepuss (Part 2) *Leapladdin Part 14 - Guru Ant Upbraids Cat R. Waul *Leapladdin Part 15 - Leap's First Wish *Leapladdin Part 16 - Cat R. Waul Makes His Move/"Prince Leap" *Leapladdin Part 17 - Guru Ant Rides on Archimedes *Leapladdin Part 18 - Leap Argues with Snagglepuss/Leap Goes to Lily *Leapladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Leapladdin Part 20 - Leap Almost Spills the Beans/Leap & Lily Kiss *Leapladdin Part 21 - Leap Gets Ambushed/Snagglepuss Saves Leap's Life *Leapladdin Part 22 - Cat. R Waul Gets Exposed *Leapladdin Part 23 - Leap's Depression/Parappa Steals the Lamp *Leapladdin Part 24 - Guru Ant's Announcement/Snagglepuss's New Master is Cat R. Waul *Leapladdin Part 25 - Claude Cat R. Waul's Dark Wishes *Leapladdin Part 26 - "Prince Leap (Reprise)" *Leapladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Leapladdin Part 28 - Leap vs. Cat R. Waul (Part 1) *Leapladdin Part 29 - Leap vs. Cat R. Waul (Part 2) *Leapladdin Part 30 - Leap vs. Cat R. Waul (Part 3) *Leapladdin Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Leapladdin Part 32 - End Credits Gallery Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Aladdin LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Princess Jasmine Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Genie Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Jafar IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Iago Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Abu Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Sultan Swordinthestone 527.jpg|Archimedes as the Magic Carpet Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Rajah Fantasia Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as the Cave of Wonders Scar.jpg|Scar as Razoul Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Razoul's Guards Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Peddler T-R-Chula.png|Chula the Tarantula as Gazeem the Thief Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Prince Achmed Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Omar the Melon Seller Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Farouk the Apple Seller Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Elephant Abu Pete_TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Old Jafar Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Snake Jafar Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs